nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Schule der Untoten/Legacy/Radios
These radio messages are about how the Bear Grenade and the ZX-7 got to America and how they were developed. It mentions some custodians that work at the school and how they smuggled it in. It is unknown how radios from Der Riese got to America. There are a total of four radios that can be found. Radio 1 The first radio can be found in the starting room, next to the elevator, under a cart. It is a large recording radio. is heard and transmission starts. Dr. Maxis: "Mr. Dorset, I am sure everything is ready for the weapon's arrival." Mr. Dorset: "Everything is ready sir. I'm just worried that the other custodians and I get caught while we are smuggling it." Footsteps are heard and a door is heard opening. Sophia: "Maxis, everyone is waiting for you to announce the mass production of the Wunderwaffe DG-2." Dr. Maxis:"Tell them, I'll be there shortly and Mr. Dorset, do what ever you can, to get that weapon away from here." Mr. Dorset: "I will make sure it is done sir." Footsteps are heard and a door is heard closing. Sophia: "What are you transporting?" Dr. Maxis: "That is classified." is heard again and transmission ends. Radio 2 The second radio is located in the power room, hidden between the boiler and the wall. This one is a small hand-held radio. is heard and transmission begins. Mr. Dorset:"Quick! Scott, help me get this in the room." Scott: "Alright." Mr. Dorset: "Open the door please." Door is heard swinging open. Scott: "I'll keep watch while you put the weapon inside." Metal is heard clanging, but then stops. Mr. Dorset: "Its in. We must tell Dr. Maxis that the ZX-7 is now stored away." Scott: "Hopefully no one stumbles upon it." Footsteps are heard and a door is heard closing. is heard again and transmission ends. Radio 3 The third radio is located in the math room on far side of the school, on top of the teacher's desk. is heard and transmission begins. Dr. Maxis:'' "Sophia, hand me that 115 cell."'' Footsteps are heard and glass is heard brushing against something. Sophia: "Here you go Maxis." Dr. Maxis: "Thank you Sophia, now I just need to place it here." Something is heard clicking and turning on. Dr. Maxis: "It is complete! The ZX-7 is complete. Let's see what Edward has to go up against this." Footsteps and people talking are heard. Dr. Maxis: "Hello Edward." Edward: "Ah Maxis, it appears we're having a competition today." Dr. Maxis: "Indeed we are." Edward: "Let us see what your wonder weapon can do." Electric shoots are heard firing and Dr. Maxis dropping something. Dr. Maxis: "Dammit!" Edward: "It appears that you have a problem with recoil. Ha ha!" Dr. Maxis: "Let's see what your weapon can do." Electric shots are heard firing. Edward: "No recoil what so ever." Dr. Maxis: "You've won Edward, but we'll see how the weapon runs under other circumstances." is heard again and transmission ends. Radio 4 The last radio is located in the gymnasium on top of one of the lights. is heard and transmission begins. Samantha: "Daddy, what are doing with my teddy bear?" Dr. Maxis: "I'm just fixing it sweety. Here you go." Noise is heard. Samantha: "Thank you daddy!" Dr. Maxis: "You're welcome dear." is heard and transmission ends. Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Radios Category:Schule der Untoten Category:Remember When... Category:Non-Canon Category:Radios Category:Legacy articles